


женская поступь.

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider





	женская поступь.

женская поступь  
по полю стопы

на поле стопы  
оставляют следы 

ступает дев **и** ца  
будто бы настоящая

смахивает  
будто бы настоящими  
косами  
с колосов  
капли воды

туманной  
что ни на есть настоящей  
воды

женской поступью  
проступают  
под колосьями  
отзвуки солнца

отзвуки света  
что был  
когда-то и где-то  
и где-то…  
и больше не здесь. 

дев **и** ца к земле  
чёрной и влажной  
некрасиво и ломано  
склонится

и оставит следы  
влажные  
самые настоящие  
чёрные  
красные  
красные  
красные

и земли  
под её  
чёрным  
будто бы настоящим  
солнцем  
иссохнут. 

и уйдут вслед за воинами на этих землях когда-то и где-то по-глупому падшими.

женская поступь  
по полю стопы 

на поле стопы  
оставляют следы

чёрные  
красные 

они отмеряют  
как много осталось  
нашим землям дышать  
до настоящей — последней — беды. 


End file.
